The Tale of Pink & Red
by II-Dasp-II
Summary: Natsu starts off outside of the Fairy Tail guild, he proceeds to meet Erza and they become friends. What can be the outcome of this new friendship? Maybe they'll go further, maybe they won't. Read to find out. This'll be a long ride. Rated T, May become M later on. Tags to be ignored: Natsu x Erza, NaZa, Nerza, Erza, Natsu.
1. Welcome To Fairy Tail

This is my fate, my story, my foretold fortune. I'll be presenting you a very interesting, yet desolate and long story about our favorite characters of the anime Fairy Tail. Yes, Natsu and Erza are the ones I'm talking about. How will they choose to live their lives, how will Natsu precieve the fact he'd have to join a guild? We'll see all this later on, once enough information has been shared. Once a poet, now an author, my identity remains Unknown, relieved that I have returned, many clap and look forward to my story. How will you respond to my story is what you'll decide for yourself now. It's time to get started.

I hereby disclaim ownership of the anime Fairy Tail.

Definitions:

Hunter: A Wizard that hunts on his/her own and lives on his/her own. Basically a normal hunter, that has magical powers.

Wizard: Wizard

OC Natsu: Not as dense, understands logic and other things that smart people would understand, other than that, he's the same.

OC Erza: Erza is a lot similar as she was to the anime and manga, but she's a little bit different. You'll notice once you start reading.

Agony was known as sadness, something you'd feel at your worst times, something you'd decide to take in if you were at your worst state, yet what is it to us now? It's naught but a simple word that we take in as nothing. We make ones our kind feel that pain known as agony, yet little do we know that the happiness we recieve from drowning others shall eventually turn against us, turn to sadness... Agony...

- = Chapter One: Welcome To Fairy Tail = -

"Mm, gonna get myself some nice food today." A voice gleemed as it thought to itself.

"Woah, no way! That's a big fire breathing river fish!" It seemed to be speaking to itself, what a weird creature indeed.

*Cling* (sword voice)

"Woah woah, calm down little fish... oh you're big, well that doesn't matter you wouldn't

wanna get yourself in a sticky situation."

The same voice was now heard as it spoke to what seemed to be a little yet gigantic fish.

*Bruahhhhh* (fire breathing)

"Oh, so you wanna test your fire's strength then?" The voice now boomed.

Karyu No Hou- (Fire Dragon's Bre-)

A hint of red could be seen as some sort of creature flipped and striked with it's blade, the battle ground was now covered in dust.

As the dust cleared, what could be seen was two humans, not just any humans, but wizards as they clashed blades, and the body of a monster covered in blood.

"Hmph, you fight well for a hunter." The red haired female spoke.

"May I have the honor of knowing your name? I like to know one's identity before I obliterate them." The very same voice from the fire breathing human said.

"I'm known as Fairy Queen Erza, I've heard that you go by the name Fire Hunter Natsu. I'm sure I have the right person from the spell you were about to cast, fool." The red haired woman who was named Erza said.

"Correct." Natsu said as he laughed.

Erza moved swiftly in a pattern and slashed towards Natsu.

*Brsh* (sword hits heart)

"Easier than expected, I suppose." Erza said aloud.

However, the sword began the burn, as Natsu's body turned into a flame, he laughed "A petty attack like that won't kill someone of my calibre."

"Allow me to show you a real display of skill." He continued.

Erza pulled the blade out, and flipped backwards. She directed her vision to where her opponent was obscured at before, yet no hint of him was found. He had vanished.

"Shoot, I lost track of him. Where could he be?" Erza thought to herself.

Suddenly, Natsu had formed right behind his opponent, and before she could react, Natsu kicked her into the direction of one of many trees.

She flew at extraordinary speed, broke the tree she was kicked towards to and descended onto the ground.

Erza coughed up a few hints of blood, then attempted to stand, though it was inevitable. The impact was too hard, her body was numb and she couldn't move. She started thinking about what would happen if she died right there, what would happen to the guild, and what they would do without her.

"You were a formidable opponent, Erza. It's been a while since I've had to try, even if it was only for a little bit." The Fire Hunter said.

Natsu started to slowly tread away, until he eventually ran out of Erza's sight.

Erza tried to rise from the ground, and after a while, she was able to. Though she was in no form to duel. She had to return to the guild. She was grateful, yet ashamed to Natsu's mercy.

Erza used her last bit of energy to transform into her flight armor, and dashed at maximum speed.

Abruptly, a character in black appeared in front of Erza, using a gigantic spell shield to knock her back.

Erza was completely bruised, immobile, and unable to fight. Natsu may have had the honor to let her go, but this enemy most likely wouldn't. Erza had no idea who this was, or what he wanted with her.

"This is the end for you, Erza Scarlet." The figure spoke aloud, as if alerting others. He flew into the air and kicked downwards towards the injured Erza, causing her to cough up blood, and render unconscious. The enemy seized Erza by the hand, jabbed her in the gut to make sure she wasn't able to move, and captured her. He proceeded to put Erza on his shoulder. He made a hand signal and four other members wearing the same outfit as he had appeared. They started discussing how they were going to use her magic to empower themselves through some sort of necklace.

"Hah, we gotta thank fire hunter for this one, he caught our prey for us." They all laughed together.

Instantaneously, fire erupted from the ground surrounding the five members who had recently been talking. The fire started to emerge, and out of it, Natsu materialized.

"Hmm? What was that about catching your prey for you? Let me tell you this much. Don't go for her again, or you'll be messing with me." His booming voice yelled.

"Hahaha, Fire Hunter, you think you can take five of the Dark Occult crew at once? Don't make me laugh." One of what appeared to be known as the Dark Occult crew said.

"No. I don't think I can take you on. I know I can take you on."

Fire started forming onto Natsu's hand, and once it had become extremely large, he propelled it towards them. A huge amount of fiery dust had merged as the orb of fire hit.

What could be seen after that strike was all five enemies knocked out, and Erza unconscious on the ground. Natsu walked towards Erza and plumped himself directly beside her.

He made a campfire out of his bare hands, and put Erza beside it, so she could recieve warmth, and regain her consciousness. Natsu jumped high into the sky, and landed on a tree. He looked out for a bit, and saw a single fish jump up out of the river.

He instantly vanished, grabbed the fish, roasted it, and returned to the campfire. All this had been done in a mere four seconds.

This is why he was called the fire hunter. He split the fish into four pieces with a butchering knife that he pulled out of his bag, and proceeded to pull out two plates. He put two slices of fish on one plate, and the other two on the other. He delicately put one plate in front of Erza, and the other in front of himself.

From all the noise that Natsu was making, Erza started to awake a little bit. At least she had opened her eyes.

She attempted to reach for her blade, though her body was far too slow, and didn't react in time, so it was a wasted attempt.

All she could do was yell aloud- "WHY THE HELL AM I HERE? WHAT AM I DOING HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!? WAIT- IS THAT- FIRE HUNTER!"

"Calm down. If you remember correctly, those guys from Dark Occult tried to kidnap you. I took them down and decided to treat you. I want to know a few things about how a guild works. I've been looking to join one." Natsu spoke.

"A hunter in a guild? That's unheard of.. You'd have to give up hunting to join a guild." Erza 'calmly' replied.

"That's fine. I can do that." Natsu voiced.

Erza tried to stand, though she was far too injured to do so. She was forced to lay on the ground, though Natsu said that she'd heal soon if she just rested. His campfire had some sort of healing magic aura.

Two Days Later... (In these two days, Erza explains how guilds works, what they are, and how her guild (Fairy Tail) is like. In these two days, Natsu and Erza got to know each other more, and they were able to basically become friends.)

"Thanks for your help, Natsu. My guild must be worried about me, so I'm going to head back. Bye." Erza wished Natsu goodbye.

"Before you go, can you tell me why you attacked me at the beginning?"

"You had a bounty on your head, and it was a guild mission. But I'll head back and tell them I failed. Afterall, I lost to you in battle." Erza replied.

"Actually, I'd like to come along with you. I wanna join your guild. It seems like a nice place, and you seem like a kind person."

"If you're interested, then come with me to the Guild Hall, but it depends on what the Master says about you joining."

"Thanks a lot Erza. I appreciate your help." Natsu stated.

"I owe you one." Erza said as she remembered how she battled Natsu, how she was almost captured, how Natsu saved her, and all that happened over these three days.

They had started to move at a very high speed that both could easily maintain, it was as if everything around them was just flashing on by.

"Hey Erza?"

"What is it?"

"How did you learn about Fairy Tail? I mean, how'd you know where it was and how did you join?"

"I'll tell you once we get there."

"Okay..."

Once They Arrived (In front of the Guild Doors.)

"Wow. Looks like a nice place." Natsu said.

"Yeah, thanks. We got it refurbished not too long ago." Erza thanked.

"Erza, I need to tell you something before we go in." Natsu stated in a very serious tone.

"What is it?" Erza asked.

"My magic is Fire Dragon Slayer magic, but I'm generally skilled with a blade, since I was a hunter. I'm mainly going to use my sword around here so I don't seem too up there for just a normal wizard. I also want you to keep away the fact that I was a hunter, and say that the person you were looking for wasn't there, but you found me. Everyone knows me by Fire Hunter, and no one's really seen me since I move so quick, so please keep that fact away from the rest." Natsu finished.

"And why would I do that?"

"Remember how you said you owed me one? Well this is the part you pay me back."

*Erza begins to remember how she said that*

"Dang it, he's right." Erza thought.

"Okay, fine." Erza said.

"Thanks."

Erza opened the door to the guild halls and walked in. Everyone was running amok and causing chaos, but as soon as Erza entered, everyone suddenly stopped and went back to their normal work.

"Wow. You have a lot of presence here..." Natsu stated it like a fact.

"Master, this is Fir- I mean this is Natsu. He wanted to join the guild, he's not very good with magic, but he's really good in swordsmanship." Erza said to the master of Fairy Tail.

"Oooh, Natsu is it? I'm Master Makarov, I'm glad you decided to join Fairy Tail." Makarov said.

"So am I in?" Natsu asked.

*Erza elbows Natsu*

"Ow! What the heck was that fo- Ohhhh I get it now. Thanks Master Makarov! I'll make sure you don't regret your choice!" Natsu stated.

6 Hours Later... (A/N: Natsu meets every character of Fairy Tail like Gray, Mirajane, Wakaba, Macao, and the others.) (This does not include Lucy, that arc will be introduced later on.)

*Natsu and Erza move to a private room to talk*

"So… Erza, the question I asked on our way here… Can you answer it now?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah. Sure." Was his collective reply.

"You see, when I was little, around 7, I was enslaved at this place where they made us build this certain tower, at the time we didn't know what it was, and even now, we only know a vague idea of what it could be. I had a friend named Jellal, and at first he seemed like a nice person. I hate to say this to a complete stranger, but I actually had romantic feelings for him. I loved him with all my heart, but on the day we were going to escape, he betrayed us. I think he was cursed by Zeref, but still, what he did wasn't right. There was this really old man named Rob, and he saved me from a few enemy's magic by taking the hit for me. He told me to go to Fairy Tail at Magnolia. That was a really long time ago." Erza finished up her story.

"Wait, why am I telling you this?" Erza questioned herself in a very mad tone.

"I know how it must've felt to be betrayed by that friend. Trust me, I haven't had a very well past either." Natsu stated.

"It must've been rough for you." Erza said in a nurturing voice.

"Erza, could I know how old you are?" Natsu questioned in a curious manner.

"Nineteen… Why?" Erza answered, looking like why she told him that.

"Erza, I'm thinking about making a team. Wanna join? I already asked the perverted frozen dude and he said he'd join me, because he wanted to have his rivalry or whatever." Natsu asked.

"Natsu, why're you trying to get close to me? Why're you trying to become my friend?" Erza yelled out loud, as if she was mad, yet really sad at the same time.

"I…" Natsu stuttered.

"Well.. I…" He tried to say something, but nothing would come. He was left without an answer.

"You shouldn't get so close to me. You shouldn't get to know me. You'll just get yourself involved with my problems. You won't be happy. I'm not what you think I am. I'm an abomination… I don't know how to deal with anything… I let my friend Jellal become evil, I let old man Rob die… Everything is my fault…" Erza clearly had tears now, she was crying.

"Do you understand now? You should stay away from me. I've always been isolated from everyone else at the guild. (A/N: Yeah, she's more isolated than in the anime because Natsu wasn't there.) I've tried making friends, but they don't know my true situation. They're always joking around, and I can't help but laugh along with them because I have to forget about the past… Jellal was very important to me. I lost him because of myself. I couldn't save him, it's all my fault." Erza yelled at Natsu who was still sitting in his chair.

*Slap*

Natsu slapped Erza hard, making her seem surprised and mad. Natsu suddenly hugged Erza,

"Listen, you aren't the only one who's lost people or things that were important to him or her. I won't listen to you. I'm going to involve myself with you and become your friend. There's nothing you can do to stop me. I'm going to protect you and make you remember all you forgot about Jellal, but I'll make you think of him as a positive icon, not a sad one. Do **you **understand?"

"Natsu…" Erza said as she slowly descended onto Natsu's chest and slowly wrapped her arms around him.

"I'll always be here for you. You don't need to worry about anything… I'll help you take on your burdens. I'll carry both mine and yours. I can handle it." Natsu said.

"Why? Why would you do all this for someone you've only known for a few days?" Erza asked, still lying on Natsu.

"Because I feel like we're the same. I feel like I've been through what you've been through. I know how it feels to have no one there for you. That's why… I guess." Natsu said not so sure if even he understood what he was saying.

Natsu put his hand on Erza's head, her hair was so soft, it was organized in such a nice pattern. He was surprised he only noticed it now. She moved Erza's head closer to him, Erza's response was a simple, yet red and gushing blush that she hid by looking down, in a position where Natsu wouldn't see.

They remained in that position for about 25 minutes, until Natsu said something.

"Hey Erza…"

*No Reply*

"Erza?"

*No Reply*

Natsu looked down. Erza was asleep. Not a single movement from her. Yet Natsu could hear her breathing-

"Phew, thought she was dead. That was a close one." Natsu said in a jokingly manner.

Erza didn't seem like she wanted to wake up anytime soon, and Natsu didn't exactly hate the position he was in either. He decided to sleep along with her, if you can't wake them, join them was the thought going through his head.

7 Hours Later

"Hey Erza? Erza where are you? Oh yeah.. He went with that Natsu guy into that room to talk or something." The man known as Gray talked to himself. (Wait does everyone in this damn world talk to themselves?)

He opened the door, only to find Erza sleeping on the bed, and Natsu sitting in the chair just watching her.

"Hey you awake, flame scrub?" He said quietly, as to not wake Erza.

"Yeah. I'm here…" Natsu said.

"Why's she sleeping? Erza never sleeps at this time. It's like 10 AM." Gray asked.

"To be honest, I have no idea." Natsu answered as recalled what had happened that midnight.

"Well, try to wake her up when you can. I wanna start the first mission, I'm gonna show you who's better." Gray yelled aloud.

"Go for it." Natsu said as if he was thinking.

Gray left, and that was Natsu's queue to wake Erza up. Natsu stood from his chair, sat on the bed where Erza was sleeping, and pulled the blanket off.

"Heh, at least she doesn't sleep in armor." Natsu thought to himself

He tapped Erza's shoulder and said wake up a few times, on the fourth time, Erza slowly opened her eyes, looked around and noticed that there was someone there. Her immediate response was to hit him as hard as she could.

*Woosh*

"Hey, easy there. Only me, not some sort of monster." Natsu laughed

"Oh.. sorry. Also, sorry for waking up so late." Erza said as she looked at the clock.

"It's okay, Gray just wanted to do a mission. You coming along?" he asked.

"Of course. I'm on the team, aren't I?" Erza questioned.

"Obviously. You accepted, didn't you?" Natsu said as he hugged Erza.

"Wha- WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?" Erza said as she reacted in a very shocked manner.

Natsu released his hug and said,

"I'm hugging you, can't you see? Anyway, let's go get ready for the mission. We wouldn't wanna be late."

Erza just nodded and followed Natsu out the door, where they both headed to change rooms. Erza simply requipped her armor with magic. Natsu in the other change room took a little longer, as he had to put on his scarf, and jacket with his hands. As Natsu walked out the exit of the change room he noticed Gray and Erza in front of the mission board and quickly trotted to them.

"So, have you guys decided on a mission yet?" Natsu asked.

"No… Not yet." Gray said.

Erza stayed quiet and just tried to look for a mission that all of them could do without too many problems.

"Ooh, how about this one?" Natsu pointed at an A-Rank mission with a reward of 12 Million reward. (Is this the right ratio?)

Erza nodded in agreement, though Gray was thinking if this was the right thing to do. Natsu didn't know how to do magic very well, and Erza recently came back from going for the Fire Hunter, so she probably wasn't at her best. Gray decided to take the mission and ask Mirajane if they should do it or not.

"You guys can go. You have to stay on guard for three nights while the noblemen of Fiore have a feast. There'll be other wizards there, so as long as you don't doze off for too long you should be okay." Mirajane said.

"Okay, thanks, Mira." Gray now headed towards Natsu and Erza to tell them what the objective of the mission was, and that Mirajane said they could go.

After Gray Explains

"I get what we have to do, so let's just go?" Natsu said as he hurried to the door.

Both Gray and Erza followed Natsu out the guild doors and went over to the train so they could go to the mansion the party was being held at.

"Can I talk to Erza for a moment?" Natsu asked.

"Sure." Gray said.

Natsu held Erza's hand and tugged her a bit away from Gray and said-

"I can't handle trains. I'm gonna throw up."

"What does that mean?" Erza asked.

"I mean I really can't handle things that move, like vehicles so…" Natsu answered.

"Alright then…" Erza said, not sure what would actually happen on the train.

All three went to the train and took their seats, meanwhile, Natsu was already basically throwing up. Erza put Natsu on her lap and said to stay that way, because it was probable that other wizards from other guilds would be in this very same train, and showing their weaknesses wouldn't be a very good idea.

Erza and Gray started to discuss the mission, concurrently, Natsu was still in no shape to listen to what they were saying. They decided to talk to the other wizards that were there and come up with some sort of plan as to when they would rest and otherwise.

The Train Arrives

As soon as the train stopped, Natsu instantly stood and grinned with 'revival' face and ran out the doors before anyone could stop him. Erza and Gray soon followed and they all ended up going to the mansion where the party was being held.

All the other wizard guards were already there and the main and strongest people of each guild were in a room separate from the others, making some sort of strategy. Erza told the others to wait there for her, and as she entered the room, she noticed a lot of strong wizards on par with herself. They had already formed a plan, which they proceeded to share with Erza, and she was in agreement of what they were doing. That concluded the meeting, and they all had to get to their posts now.

"Natsu, Gray, we're on guard here, Lamia Scale is also on this post, so we'll have others helping us." Erza informed.

"Okay." They both answered.

As they all headed over to their posts, Jura Neekis, the strongest member in Lamia Scale went over and started talking to Erza about how they were going to plan out when each group slept and how they were going to rest.

Once Night Time Arrived...

At the meantime, Erza, Gray, and Natsu couldn't trust the people from the Lamia Scale guild because they were basically an enemy guild.

"Natsu, Gray, we get to sleep now. It's up to them to cover for the next 4 hours." Erza said as she requipped normal clothes and lied down on her sleeping bag. Natsu and Gray followed by doing the same.

After around 30 minutes of talking, they were all asleep.

*Switch Scenes to Lamia Scale*

"Hehe, they took the bait. Nice job, Jura." The man known as Lyon Bastia said.

"Yeah. Didn't think even Titania would fall for it." Jura answered.

"Well, let's take them all out. Actually, we should probably capture Titania. It'll cause a lot of problems for Fairy Tail, and we could get some sort of profit out of it." Lyon said.

"Yes.. You're right." Jura agreed.

Jura and Lyon went to where Fairy Tail was sleeping at, Lyon froze the other two into a state where they couldn't move, but it was more of a trap. The moment they awoke, it would take over them. Jura used his rock golems to capture Erza, but she had known something like this would happen, so she requipped into her Purgatory armor and dodged the attack.

Jura made a rock mountain to create a lot of dust, and Lyon pushed Natsu and Gray away so they wouldn't awake. Lyon then used his ice magic to create an ice tiger that attacked Erza on sight.

Erza dodged both attacks and attacked Lyon with her blade, but almost instantaneously, Jura jumped above Erza and striked down with his hand. He used his rock magic to cover it with rock coated armor so Erza would take extra damage. Erza flipped around and blocked Jura's attack, but Lyon was right behind her and she couldn't exactly block both attacks at once. Jura moved the rock armor from his hand around Erza's body so she would be unable to move. Lyon used Ice Blizzard and the attack connected. Erza couldn't dodge or block. The impact from the hit was very strong, some vital points in Erza's body took damage and she was defenseless. These two were strong wizards. But S-Class, it would be impossible to take them both on. Lyon kicked Erza's chest causing her to cough a few times. Erza moved over to a sitting position, and was trying to stand. Lyon was about to kick her on the shoulder this time, but before he could do anything, some sort of creature appeared and blocked the kick.

"Natsu!" Erza said as if she couldn't be any more glad of him coming.

Natsu coated his leg on fire and flip kicked Lyon. Lyon's defense was an ice shield that he popped up right beside him, but the fire was far too strong, and Lyon was knocked away. Jura appeared right behind Natsu and used his hand rock technique, but Natsu simply moved his head and pulled out his blade. Natsu cut off Jura's rock armor and used his magic to push both Lyon and Jura away back to where they first were at. Erza couldn't move very quickly as she was injured.

"Every time I have to show weakness around Natsu… He probably thinks I'm really weak…" Erza thought to herself.

"No. I don't think you're weak, I just think you keep getting into fights you can't really win." Natsu said as if he read Erza's mind.

"Wait what? How'd you know what I was thinking?" Erza seemed surprised.

"Doesn't matter. Let's go." Natsu said as he picked Erza up and vanished into thin air. He went back to where Gray was and released the magic on him, then proceeded to wake him up.

"Gray, let's get outta here, Lamia Scale is trying to fight us." Natsu said really fast and jumped away.

Gray caught on immediately and followed Natsu and Erza. He would have to ask what happened once they got back to the guild. What a good first mission. (Sarcasm Intended)

They had to return to the guild hall and explain what had happened to the guild master. At this rate, war could break out between Lamia Scale and Fairy Tail.

Who would win this Guild War?

What would happen to our hero, and heroine?

Why did Lamia Scale attack Erza and Natsu?

All these questions will be answered in the next chapter. Stick around if you're interested to know.


	2. To Arms!

My profound tale continues with glory and honor. The second chapter has been initiated, and many people remain interested and seek to read it. I shall hand down the hammer of authors and update this story every two to four days. Please remain courteous and patient, meanwhile you wait.

Okay, out of dramatic talk for a little bit, I really appreciate the instant support I received in the first chapter. It kept my hopes up, so bare in mind that the more support I get on my story/stories will make them better, because I'd think that it's actually a good idea to spend time doing this sort of thing instead of doing what I normally would be doing. I hope this made sense. If you have any questions regarding my story please feel free to personally message me, and keep in mind that this story is strictly Natsu x Erza. There might be hints of other pairings, but they will be very small, and insignificant. Other ways to contact me would be through reviews, or my username for skype, and my email which are both included in my profile page.

- = Chapter 2: To Arms! = -

Victory is where we seek to be, victorious is all we ever imagined. Though in the end, many things can change, victory can be defeat, and defeat can be victory. Change is unstoppable, and unstoppable… is stoppable. What we seek from change is what will bring our downfall. Learn to follow it, and master the change.

"Lamia Scale did what!?" Makarov yelled straight in Natsu's face as he had began to explain what had happened on the mission.

"They did what I just said, Master." Natsu said in a rhetorical voice.

"Of course. They must be out of their minds if they're trying to fight us in battle. They attempted to kidnap Erza, and take you two out? I may have been able to handle them destroying our guild hall, but once they lay hands on my children, I must retaliate with war. Screw the rules. We're going to battle."

"Wait, they destroyed our guild hall? No one told me this…" Natsu said in a curious tone.

"Yes, I told the guild members to not share the information with people who weren't from Magnolia to begin with, but at this rate, you're an official member of the guild, so you're better off knowing." Makarov answered.

"Got it. To war we go!" Natsu ran around happily, as he murmured the word war over and over.

Makarov slowly walked out of his office, Natsu along with him. He had told every single member in the guild to organize in their normal seats and listen to him as he spoke.

"Everyone, today, I received word from Natsu, Erza, and Gray that Lamia Scale went even further than destroying our guild hall, and took a personal attack upon us. We cannot sit idle while more members of our guild get hurt. We have to retaliate. I give all of you permission to attack Lamia Scale! To battle!" Makarov yelled out his battle cry, which was unbelievably lame, and started to get everyone ready.

As everyone got into their positions, small whispers could be heard from some members talking to each other about how they were going to count how many people they could defeat. Some were scared of Lamia Scale, thinking that they were stronger than Fairy Tail.

This war would have to work somewhat like a battle royale. Fairy Tail would send members to invade their guild hall. This way, they would have a simple battlefield in between the two guild halls, and they could easily fight without having innocent citizens interfere.

30 Minutes Later

"Alright. I have the list of the people that are NOT going to attack Lamia Scale's guild hall. The list reads as follows. Remember, the people on this list will be working in pairs, while everyone else focuses on attacking Lamia Scale. Gray, Natsu, Erza, Mirajane, Wakaba, Macao, and Cana. This is an odd number for a reason. There'll be one group of three, and two groups of two. The pairs are as follows; Mirajane and Cana, Natsu and Erza, Gray, Wakaba, and Macao." Makarov was now sharing the plan he had come up with. This would allow him to attack more than just the guild hall.

"This is the plan. I want everyone who's invading to go in at once, and try to wipeout as many people or things as you can. This may be an evil plan, but them attempting to kidnap one of us is unforgivable. Everyone that was in the list I just mentioned will come with me." Makarov said.

The guild master, Makarov gave a hand signal for all people on the list to follow him, and they did so. They all found themselves in Makarov's office, discussing what they were going to do.

"Okay. All of you will be going to different towns in your pairs to investigate what has happened around the area. Remember, this is to find information on Lamia Scale. If you're able to get any big leads, or are able to find them, contact me back. You are allowed to initiate combat with them if civilians are to not be injured. Try to do all you can to defeat them." Makarov said.

"Right!" They all said in unison as they scattered out of the guild hall to separate cities that were still unknown to each other. All they knew was that they'd take different trains, and reach different destinations.

"Erza, I'm not taking another train." Natsu said as he shaked his head, motioning a nope.

"Then how're we going to get there?" Erza asked as she sighed at Natsu's hate of trains.

"It's relatively easy. See, I have wings of flame." Natsu answered back whilst smiling.

"No! Natsu! Please!" Erza said as she was on the brink of crying.

Natsu being as dense as he was picked Erza up without warning and started flying at his maximum speed.

Erza was extremely terrified and dug her head deep into Natsu's chest as she cried tears of fear.

Natsu started to slow down and proceeded to descend onto the ground.

"Why're you crying?" Natsu asked curiously- he had no idea.

*Punch*

Erza punched Natsu in the face, knocking him back a little bit, as he did not see it coming. Natsu being the braindead fool he was, asked-

"Hey! What the heck was that for!?"

"NEVER do that again." Erza yelled in between tears.

"What? Why? It's faster than using the train." Natsu questioned.

"Well… It's because… Well… I-I… I'm scared of he-heights." Erza stuttered as she said. This was the first time Natsu experienced seeing her be so scared of something, even if it was a short while that he knew Erza, he was sure that she was a strong warrior, and that she wouldn't be scared of simple things. She was never this scared to say something.

All he could say was that he was sorry. And that's exactly what he did.

"Uhh… Sorry…"

"It's… It's alright… Just DON'T do that again." Erza answered, still self-conscious about what had happened.

"At least could you tell me why you're so scared of heights anyway? I mean, well, you seemed like someone who was powerful. Natsu said casually as if nothing had taken place.

"Thanks… But, you see, when I was small, like I said I had to work in this tower. When I was taking the materials from the top floor to the bottom, I tripped over a rock and fell down the cliff. If Grandpa Rob didn't catch me, I probably wouldn't be here right now." She said, still showing signs of fear.

"How exactly did that happen?" Natsu murmured to himself

"You wouldn't really want to know..." Erza mumbled to herself.

"Damn woman with her sharp hearing skills." Natsu thought to himself.

"Let's try that again then. I'll go slow, and you can look and enjoy the view. Being high up in the sky isn't as bad as you think." Natsu said.

"Absolutely not." was his collective response.

"Come on…" Natsu tried to convince Erza to try it.

"What did I say about doing that.. Did you already forget?" Erza was practically on autopilot, it didn't even take her a second to come up with an answer to Natsu's endless begging.

"Well then… I didn't think it'd come to this but… SUPER FORCING SKILLS ACTIVATE!" Natsu yelled aloud while grinning like a cat.

Instantaneously, his wings of flame appeared and he had Erza up in the sky. Erza closed her eyes and felt the wind pressure against her body. She was definitely in the air.

"Put me down… Right now." Erza said, not sure to be mad, or sad.

"Nope!" Natsu said as he flew around smiling.

"I said put me down!" Erza yelled this time, small tears forming up in her eyes.

"And I said nope." Natsu repeated.

"How about you try opening your eyes? It's not actually that bad a view as you think up here. You're going to have to get rid of your fear sometime." He said.

"I.. I guess I'll do it. Since you won't put me down anyway…" Erza said as she slowly opened her eyes and saw the peering view. She could see everywhere from how high she was in the sky. Her eyes drew back, slowly observing every single piece of information in the area. As she further looked around, she managed to see a lot of things she'd never seen before. Suddenly, her eyes drew back to a certain scene. That was Lyon from Lamia Scale!

"Natsu! I don't care what happens to me, go as fast as you can over there. That's Lamia Scale!" Erza yelled aloud.

"What? Where?" He asked as Erza responded by pointing over to the required direction. Natsu slowly picked up where Lyon was and started dramatically increasing his pace and speed.

They'd make it there in approximately 35 seconds at this rate.

"Hang on tight, I'm gonna go even faster." Natsu said as he grinned.

Erza pulled herself closer to Natsu and tried to face her fear as best as she could, the increase in speed was far greater than she had expected. The wind was blowing in her face at extraordinary speeds, it was as if she was going four or five times the speed she would on a train. Not 35 seconds, they'd be there in seven.

Natsu slowly descended onto the ground and let go of Erza. Lyon shifted his vision to where they had landed, he had noticed them. Jura appeared behind Lyon as they both got closer to the fairies.

(A/N: I've made Jura lot stronger than he is at the beginning of the Oracion Seis arc, at the current moment, he's about as strong as Makarov, maybe a little weaker. If Makarov's power was an 8, Jura's would be a 7.)

"Erza, I'll take Jura. Can you fight Lyon?" Natsu asked as he gave his motives.

"Alright."

Natsu started thinking of a simple way to get them separated. He'd have to use magic to do this. Erza already knew about his true identity, but these people didn't. Using a simple technique such as **that** wouldn't give too much information away. It was an ideal choice.

Natsu appeared right beside Jura in an instance, he was now in form to use his ability.

**Ryuken!** **(Dragon Fist)**

Jura was sent flying into a wall. Erza took this opportunity to requip into her Heaven's Wheel armor and begin her battle with Lyon. They didn't know how strong Jura was, or how strong Lyon was, so this was a risky trade. However it was even, because the same could be said about the opposite party.

"Jura, I've heard you're one of the ten wizard saints. How about we rumble for a bit?" Natsu laughed aloud.

"Fool, he can't possibly take Jura on. Is he out of his mind?" Lyon thought to himself.

"Hah, we'll see if you're worthy enough to make a challenge." Jura said as he smiled back. These two wizards enjoyed battle-they were one of a kind.

Jura and Natsu brawled equally for a while, they both used their abilities to it's maximum capabilities. Same could be said about Lyon and Erza. At this rate however, Jura and Lyon would win. Jura had too much sustain with his rock defenses, and Natsu was mostly offense.

"Jura, you're very strong. It's been a long time since I've faced someone so powerful. However, if this proceeds the way it is, I'm going to lose. Therefore meaning I'm going to have to end our little fight now." Natsu said in a serious tone.

"You think you can simply end this battle in an instance?" Jura laughed, Natsu was getting cocky he thought.

"We'll see."

Natsu jumped back a few steps and pulled out the blade he had on his back. He had never sheathed it before. Not even Erza knew what it looked like. As he pulled it out, strong, yet dark pressure was covering the area. Lyon had stopped fighting Erza to look at what was happening. The blade was coated in black, it was a blade of utter darkness. This sword carried a lot of dangerous aspects that not even it's wielder, Natsu could master. What was he going to do with it?

"Well then. Allow me to finish this up." Natsu yelled in a dark voice.

**Blade of Death - Yorunomikogi!**

"This blade is like a double-edged sword. It can instantly kill anything it touches if I put a lot of magic into it, however, if the wielder even has one simple contact with the blade, the darkness will engulf them, and their soul will be captured within the blade. A truly nerve-wracking weapon to hold." Natsu explained to everyone in the surrounding area his

ability.

He focused enough magic to be able to injure them onto the blade, and striked. Lyon attempted to block it with his ice shield, though Erza quickly realized this and broke the shield, allowing Natsu's attack to connect.

They had won a small battle, though that did not mean they had won the war. The rest of Lamia Scale was being attacked by the guild right now. Natsu and Erza started thinking about how the rest of the guild, aside the other pairs were doing against Lamia Scale at the moment. If it came down to it, which guild would win? Which guild was more powerful? Fairy Tail would try their best to win the war, but victory was not assured. Both guilds also had to bare in mind the fact that the council most likely would not allow this to just pass why as an accident. There would be consequences.

Erza started thinking about that ability Natsu had used to win them the battle. If what Natsu said about the blade was true, it'd have to be a black magic blade. It would be extremely dangerous for Natsu to carry something like that around with him everywhere… But he did looked experienced with it, as if he's had for a long time.

Erza looked over at Natsu with intentions of asking him about the blade he had used in the battle, however, instead, her heart started beating extremely fast, it was as if it was pounding. She'd never had that feeling before. She had no experience with it whatsoever. When Natsu looked back at her she blushed madly, and slowly spun around to hide it. What was this feeling that Erza was experiencing?

"Is this what they call… Falling in love?" Erza stuttered to say that, the very thought of relying on someone disgusted her. She'd always been her own independent woman, without the help of anyone she'd been able to take care of herself. Abruptly, thoughts of what had happened that night started syncing into her mind, how Natsu had held her very close, and how he said he would be there for her. What did Natsu think of her? Who was Natsu to her to begin with? Had they met before, because he seemed awfully familiar all of a sudden. All this was driving her crazy- how could she possibly go from thinking of a war and battle to this? Did she like Natsu that much to have been able to forget everything corresponding to the situation when she looked at him? This was too much, Erza couldn't handle this unknown pressure. She slowly closed her eyes and fell unconscious.

"You did a good job." Natsu said as he picked Erza up. He'd have to return to the guild hall and inform the master of what had happened and how they had refought Jura and Lyon. They'd also have to ask about how the invasion went. Hopefully they had returned by now.

Natsu formed his wings of flame and started flying into the air. He thought of what Erza would say if she were awake right now. Natsu started to notice how alluring and attractive she actually was. Up until now he'd ignored it, but now the he looked at her whilst asleep, Erza was beautiful. He'd wondered how to get rid of these feelings for her, he wanted to know what she thought of him. It'd be too weird to just ask her straight up, perhaps he'd get someone to do it for him… Someone close to Erza…

What would happen to their feelings?

Will Natsu and Erza confess? If so, how?

Who is this close person?

How would their relationship impact the people around them, if they so did get into one?

If you're interested to know the answers to these questions, I'd commend staying around for the ride. It'll be fun.

Stay around for the next chapter- Make Love, Not Warcraft!

Rest and Relaxation to all of you. I stayed up all night doing this. ;)


End file.
